Chaos in Hogsmeade!
by Kniesel
Summary: Ein Überfall in Hogsmeade, bei dem zwei Mädchen aus Harry's Freundeskreis entführt werden. Was will Voldemort mit ihnen? Leben sie überhaupt noch? Draco OOC KEIN Slash R&R!
1. Endlich zurück

_Hallo erstmal! Alle Figuren, Rechte usw. gehören Joanne K. Rowling und so soll es auch bleiben._

_Zu unserer FF: Harry und Draco sind bei uns befreundet und wir haben zwei neue Figuren namens Sina und Vanessa eingeführt. Wir hoffen sie gefällt euch und bitte, bitte, bitte reviewt!!! _

Chaos in Hogsmeade

1.Endlich zurück 

Vanessa erwachte von dem Vogelgezwitscher vor ihrem Zimmerfenster. Sie lächelte. Eben hatte sie etwas wunderbares geträumt. Sie und Draco waren am See in Hogwarts entlangspaziert. Als sie den See zur Hälfte umrundet hatten, waren sie stehen geblieben, um dem Riesenkraken zuzusehen wie er durchs Wasser kraulte. Auf einmal hatte Draco sich ihr zugewandt. Er sah Vanessa tief in die Augen. Draco war ihr langsam immer näher gekommen, bis sie schließlich seine warmen Lippen auf ihren spürte.

Heute war der letzte Tag der Sommerferien und Vanessa freute sich schon darauf, endlich wieder Unterricht zu haben. Aber am meisten freute sie sich auf ihren Freund Draco. Sie war, wie er in Slytherin, obwohl sie nicht wusste warum. Sie war nicht so kaltherzig und fies wie die Meisten anderen aus Slytherin. Aber wenigstens hatte sie so Draco besser kennen gelernt und festgestellt, dass er tief im Grunde seines Herzens, gar nicht so gemein war.

Vanessas Mutter Christina kam rein. Als sie sah, dass ihre Tochter schon wach war, sagte sie:

„Guten Morgen, Schatz! Hast du schon deine Sachen gepackt? Komm runter frühstücken."Und schon war sie wieder draußen, ohne eine Antwort von ihrer Tochter abzuwarten. Vanessa seufzte. So war ihre Mutter immer. Schon als sie kleiner war, hatte sie sich immer mehr um ihren großen Bruder Brian gekümmert. Schließlich war er ja auch ein Squib. Ihre Eltern und sie waren Zauberer. Nur ihr Bruder war nicht-magisch. Ihre Eltern waren sehr enttäuscht gewesen, als sie das herausfanden. Brian dagegen war mit seinem Leben eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Aber heute blieb Vanessa nichts anderes übrig, als noch mal zu seufzen und sich aus dem Bett zu quälen.

Zur gleichen Zeit war im Hause Malfoy schon die Hölle los. Mrs. Malfoy machte Frühstück, während Mr. Malfoy die ganze Zeit über Schlammblüter und besonders auf diesen unfähigen Schulleiter von Hogwarts schimpfte, der auf unbekannte Weise geheime Informationen über Voldemorts Pläne erhalten hatte. Gleichzeitig rannte Draco im ganzen Haus rum, da er bemerkt hatte, dass er Mindestens 300 Sachen vergessen hatte. Jetzt kam er in die Küche. „Mom, hast du mein Buch für Zaubertränke gesehen? Ich kann es nirgendwo finden!"Mrs. Malfoy schaute auf.

„Hast du schon im Salon nachgesehen?", sagte sie mit ihrer typisch kalten Stimme. Draco rannte gleich dorthin.

„Ich hab es!", rief er durch den Flur, während er schon den nächsten Gegenstand suchte. Als er endlich alles zusammen hatte, war es auch schon Zeit zum Bahnhof zu fahren.

„Und wofür hab ich die ganze Zeit Frühstück gemacht?", rief Mrs. Malfoy ärgerlich, bevor Mr. Malfoy und sein Sohn das Haus verließen. Da knallte auch schon die Haustür zu.

Im Hause Dursley war Harry dabei einen Aufsatz für Prf. Snape zusammenzustückeln. Von unten hörte er, Tante Petunias Schreie. Er bekam nur ein paar Wortfetzen mit, aber die ihm reichten aus, um zu verstehen, dass Hedwig eine tote Maus auf das Sofa hatte fallen lassen. So hysterisch, wie seine Tante kreischte, hatte sie gerade versucht, sich darauf niederzulassen. Harry war sehr froh, dass es der letzte Ferientag war und er ihr Geschrei nicht mehr lange ertragen musste. Seine Koffer standen bereits gepackt an der Tür und er freute sich schon darauf seine Freunde ( besonders seine Freundin Sina ) wiederzusehen.

Auch Sinas Koffer waren schon gepackt, doch sie hatte den Aufsatz für Snape schon am Anfang der Ferien geschrieben. Nun hatte sie noch ein bisschen Zeit und legte sich gemütlich lesend auf ihr Bett. Doch sie konnte sich nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren, da sie immer Harrys leuchtend-grüne Augen vor sich sah. Die ganzen Ferien hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen, weil Dumbledore Harry nicht erlaubt hatte das Haus im Ligusterweg zu verlassen. Da schrie auch schon ihre kleine, nervige Schwester von unten: " Siinaaa, wir wollen losfahren!"

Als Draco im Auto saß, überkam ihn endlich die Wiedersehensfreude auf Vanessa. Wie sehr er sich nach einer Berührung von ihr, ihren blonden, langen Haaren und ihren warmen, grünen Augen sehnte! Er und Vanessa waren letztes Jahr nach dem gewonnenen Quidditchspiel zusammengekommen und hatten sich eine schöne Zeit bis zu den Ferien gemacht. In den Ferien hatten sie sich viele Briefe geschrieben, konnten sich aber leider nie treffen. Nun würde er sie endlich wiedersehen!

Vanessa war inzwischen auch auf dem Weg zum King's Cross Bahnhof. In Gedanken ging sie noch mal alles durch, um sicher zu sein, dass sie auch nichts Zuhause vergessen hatte.

„Und wie geht's Draco?", fragte ihr Vater auf einmal. Vanessa wurde rot.

„Was...Woher weißt du...",stotterte sie.

„Schatz", sagte ihr Vater ruhig. „Ich war auch mal jung! Glaubst du ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass ihr euch die ganze Zeit Briefe schreibt?"Das Rot auf Vanessas Gesicht vertiefte sich.

„Hat man das so sehr gemerkt?", fragte sie unsicher. Ihr Vater sah sie nur vielsagend von der Seite aus an. Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie.

Auch Harry saß jetzt im Auto und musste zuhören, wie Onkel Vernon Hedwig beschimpfte.

„Diese verfluchte Eule!", sagte er zum dritten Mal. „Ich sollte mir während des Schuljahres ernsthaft überlegen, ob ich dich in den nächsten Sommerferien überhaupt wieder aufnehmen soll." Harry unterdrückte einen Jubelschrei. Doch dann fiel im ein, dass Dumbledore es nicht zulassen würde, dass Harry nicht in den Ligusterweg zurück kehrte. Und er hatte ja auch Recht, denn, auch wenn er das nicht gerne einsah, bei den Dursleys war er am sichersten.

Sina, die übrigens in Gryffindor war, saß neben ihrer kleinen Schwester im Auto, die darauf bestanden hatte mitzukommen. Rike würde erst in zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts kommen. Die Fahrt verging wie im Fluge, obwohl Rike sie die ganze Zeit aufzog, weil sie ein stark vergrößertes Foto von Harry an ihre Zimmerwand gehängt hatte. Als sie endlich da waren, machte sie sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihrer besten Freundin Vanessa und ihrem Freund Harry, der allerdings immer erst in letzter Minute auftauchte.

Als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, brachte ihr Vater Vanessa noch auf das Gleis. Glücklich betrachtete sie den Hogwarts-Express. verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Vater und machte sich auf den Weg, um ein freies Abteil zu suchen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eins gefunden hatte, da es noch ziemlich früh war. Als sie ihren Koffer in diesem verstaut hatte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Draco oder einer ihrer Freundinnen. Plötzlich legten sich ihr zwei Hände über die Augen.

„Na, wer bin ich?", fragte die ihr sehr bekannte Stimme von ihrer besten und längsten Freundin Sina.

„Bin ich froh dich zu sehen!", rief Vanessa, drehte sich um und umarmte ihre einen halben Kopf größere Freundin.

„Ich auch.", lachte Sina.

„Hast du Draco schon gesehen?", fragte Vanessa, aber bevor Sina antworten konnte schlangen sich plötzlich zwei Arme um ihre Hüfte. „Hast du mich vermisst?", flüsterte Draco ihr ins Ohr. Sie drehte sich um und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

„Wäre die Antwort damit gegeben?", fragte sie grinsend. Zusammen mit Sina und Draco ging sie in ihr Abteil.

Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, legte Draco Vanessa seinen Arm um die Schulter. Dann sprachen sie über die Ferien, Hausaufgaben und alles mögliche, bis der Zug anfuhr.

Nach ein paar Minuten betrat Harry das Abteil.

„Mensch, ich hab euch schon überall gesucht.", sagte er fast vorwurfsvoll, gab Sina erst mal einen Kuss und begrüßte dann auch Vanessa und Draco, mit dem er sich inzwischen gut verstand. Nach zwei weiteren Minuten kamen Ron und Hermine gefolgt von Ginny herein. Ron hielt Hermines Hand. Harry guckte mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck in den Augen seine Freunde an, als sie sich ihm gegenüber setzten.

„Gibt es irgendwas, Harry?", fragte Hermine lächelnd. „Nicht? Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung."Damit war für sie das Thema beendet. Der Rest der Freunde prustete im Angesicht von Harrys Miene los. Während der Reise hatten sie sich alle viel zu erzählen, und so vergingen die Stunden wie im Fluge.

Das Schloss ragte im letzten Licht des Tages majestätisch auf dem Hügel, als sie ankamen. Draco, Vanessa, Sina und Harry stiegen zusammen in eine Kutsche. In der nächsten folgten Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, blickten sie automatisch zur verzauberten Decke empor. Der Himmel war klar und man konnte alle Sterne sehen. Jetzt mussten sie sich trennen, um an ihre Tische zu gehen. Sie setzten sich hin, und da wurden auch schon die Erstklässler hereingeführt. Sie waren bleich und nervös, wie jedes Jahr und tuschelten aufgeregt. Ron grinste. Er wusste noch zu gut, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er dort mit Harry gestanden hatte. Jetzt wurde der Sprechende Hut herein gebracht. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er öffnete die Krempe und begann zu singen. Dann trat Prf. McGonagall vor und rief den ersten Namen auf. Ein Junge namens „Jamie Arfken"trat nach vorne, und wurde prompt ein Gryffindor. Als sie endlich bei „Zubble, Andrew" angekommen waren beugte sich Ron zu Hermine herüber und sagte:

„Meinst du es gibt jetzt endlich Essen? Ich bin halb verhungert!"Doch Hermine hörte nicht zu, da Dumbledore in diesem Augenblick seine Begrüßungsworte an die Schülerrichtete.

„Ron, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du zuhören sollst, wenn ein Lehrer, oder gar der Schulleiter spricht!", wies sie ihn zurecht, als Dumbledore geendet hatte. Doch diesmal hörte Ron nicht zu, weil die Teller und Platten vor ihnen sich gerade mit Essen gefüllt hatten und er nur noch mit essen beschäftigt war, auch wenn Draco immer behauptete, Ron äße nicht sondern würde nur alles in sich hineinstopfen, was sich gerade an essbaren Sachen in seiner Reichweite befänden.

Nach dem köstlichen Essen gingen alle Schüler schlaftrunken in ihre Schlafsäle. Draco gab Vanessa noch einen langen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, bevor sie sich trennten. Auch Harry und Sina saßen am Abend noch bis nach Mitternacht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, während alle anderen schon schliefen.

_So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!_


	2. Unerwartete Post

_Hi ihr! So, jetzt ist endlich das neue Kapitel da. _

_Andrea Lupin:Vielen Dankfür dein review!!! Ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit dem PC, sonst hätte ich schon eher das neue Kapitel reingesetzt._

_Josi: Danke! Das hat total aufgebaut, vor allem, weil wir alles nochmal überarbeitet haben. _

_alle, die noch kein review abgeschickt haben: Tut es bitte, egal ob positiv oder negativ, wir freuen uns über alles!_

_Jetzt gehts endlich weiter:_

**2.Unerwartete Post**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem Tropfenregen geweckt, der sich über ihn ergoss.

„Hermine hat gerade ein Glas Wasser über mir ausgeleert. Ich dachte, du wolltest vielleicht auch etwas davon haben!", rief Sina lachend, als Harry verschlafen zu ihr aufblickte. Breit grinsend verzog sie sich, damit er und die anderen Jungs sich anziehen konnten.

Als Harry endlich die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter gestolpert kam, stand nur noch Sina da, die auf ihn wartete.

„Wo bleibst du denn? Die anderen sind schon längst beim Frühstück!"

„Ist ja gut. Bin ja jetzt da. Du hättest ja schon gehen können.", sagte Harry mürrisch.

„Hab's doch nicht so gemeint. Die anderen werden uns schon noch was übrig lassen.", sagte Sina versöhnlich und gab Harry einen Gute-Morgen-Kuss. Während sie sich setzten, waren die anderen schon dabei die Stundenpläne zu lesen, die Prf. McGonagall gerade verteilt hatte.

"Juhu ! Gleich die ersten beiden Stunden zusammen mit den Gryffindors!", freute sich Vanessa am Slytherintisch, was ihr ein paar feindsehlige Blicke der anderen Slytherins brachte.

"Und mit Snape!", ergänzte Draco sie missmutig.

"Ach ja, stimmt! Ich habe gar nicht darauf geachtet, welches Fach wir haben! "Und so gingen sie alle zusammen zu einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

Im Kerker saßen Hermine, Ron, Harry und Sina in der letzten Reihe. Draco und Vanessa suchten sich zwei Plätze in der Reihe davor. An Sinas Seite saß natürlich Harry, der missmutig auf den Aufsatz, den sie über die Ferien aufhatten, starrte.

"Ich hoffe, dass wir ihn nicht abgeben müssen, sonst bekomme ich ein T . Ich habe mir einfach irgentwas zusammengekritzelt.", sagte er zu Sina, die ihn nur zweifelnd ansah, als auch schon Prf. Snape hereingerauscht kam.

"Willkommen in einem neuen Schuljahr", begrüßte er die Schüler mit seiner öligen Stimme.

"Und nun geben sie bitte Ihre Aufsätze ab, die Sie über die Ferien aufhatten." Harry stöhnte.

"Ich werde sie bewerten" Harry guckte gequält auf sein Blatt.

"Und die Note wird selbstverständlich einen Teil Ihrer Gesamtnote ausmachen." Harry guckte verzweifelt seine Freunde an.

Doch diese zuckten nur ratlos mit den Achseln und Draco sah ihn mitleidig an.

Danach gingen sie durch die sonnenbeschienen Ländereien zu den Gewächshäusern.

„Autsch!", schrie Ron mitten in Prf. Sprouts Vortrag über die Venemosa Tentacula.

„Mensch Ron, pass doch auf!", rief Hermine besorgt.

„Ah, sehr gut! Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen kurz hier zubleiben, bevor Sie in den Krankenflügel gehen, Mr. Weasley? Dann könnten Sie den anderen Schülern gleich zeigen, was passiert, wenn man so unvorsichtig ist, wie Sie eben und sich von einer Venemosa Tentacula beißen lässt!? Dass würde gut zum Thema passen!", sagte Prf. Sprout ärgerlich.

„Ron, lauf schnell in den Krankenflügel! Prf. Sprout hat vorhin erzählt, dass man grüne Flecken im Gesicht bekommt, wenn man von einer Venemosa Tentacula gebissen wird.", wisperte Hermine Ron ins Ohr. Das ließ sich Ron nicht zweimal sagen. Er hastete davon, Hermine dicht hinter ihm.

„Boah, sie muss ihn aber echt gerne haben, wenn sie für ihn eine Unterrichtsstunde versäumt!", sagte Harry zu Sina.

„Wenn Sie nicht aufmerksamer dem Unterricht folgen, könnte es sein, dass es Ihnen gleich genauso geht!", unterbrach Prf. Sprout das Gelächter.

Vor dem Mittagessen begegneten sie Draco und Vanessa, die von einer Stunde Verwandlung kamen in der Eingangshalle und erzählten ihnen die Geschichte.

Gerade waren sie fertig, als Hermine zu ihnen herankam.

„Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass wir ihn nach dem Mittagessen wieder abholen können.", sagte sie fröhlich. „Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen! Der Anblick war wirklich göttlich!" Jetzt prustete der Rest der Freunde los.

Der restliche Tag verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie schon wieder einen Berg Hausaufgaben aufhatten.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gehen wollten, begegneten Vanessa und Draco Pansy Parkinson, die sie mit ihren großen Glubschaugen anstarrte, als sie sah, dass die beiden Händchen hielten. Sie hatte offenbar im letzten Jahr noch nicht mitbekommen, dass sie zusammengekommen waren. Vanessa lachte still in sich hinein, als sie Pansy's ungläubige Mine sah. Sie machte sich allerdings keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, denn in diesem Augenblick trafen sie auf die anderen.

Beim Mittagessen jedoch traf eine Eule ein, auf die sie sehr gerne verzichtet hätte. Alle wurden auf darauf aufmerksam, da es sehr ungewöhnlich war, dass Eulen um die Mittagszeit eintrafen. Sie landete vor Vanessa, die mit starrem Gesicht auf den roten Umschlag starrte, der auf ihrem Eintopf anfing zu kokeln.

"Mach ihn schnell auf, dann hast du es hinter dir!", drängte Draco sie. Doch es war zu spät. Der Umschlag war schon in Flammen aufgegangen, und Pansys Stimme hallte durch die sofort verstummte Halle:

"WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH, WER DU BIST?!?! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MIT DRACO ZU GEHEN, OBWOHL DU IHN GAR NICHT VERDIENT HAST!?!?!? DAS WERDE ICH DIR HEIMZAHLEN!!!"

Und schon verstummte die Stimme und die Halle war erfüllt von Gemurmel. Viele Schüler und auch einige Lehrer schauten erstaunt zwischen ihr und Pansy hin und her, wandten sich dann aber wieder ihrem Mittagessen zu. Vanessa blickte entsetzt zu ihren Freunden hinüber. Doch Draco zuckte nur mit den Achseln und machte sich wieder über sein Mittagessen her.

„Was hat sie nur?", fragte Vanessa verstört.

„Ach, lass sie doch. Sie hat halt immer noch gehofft, dass sie mit mir gehen kann. Sie war doch schon seit der ersten Klasse hinter mir her. Hast du das etwa nicht gemerkt?", fragte Draco gleichgültig.

Vanessa, die tröstende Worte von ihrem Freund erwartet hatte, wurde langsam sauer.

„Dir ist es also vollkommen egal, dass sie mich beschimpft?!?", fragte sie empört.

„Ach, lass sie doch. Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Es interessieren sich halt viele Mädchen für mich!", sagte er frech grinsend.

„Also stehst du auch noch auf ihrer Seite?!? Gib doch zu, du bereust es schon wieder, dass du mit mir zusammen bist! Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten die vielen netten Mädchen kennen zu lernen, die sich auch für dich interessieren!" Inzwischen war Vanessa aufgesprungen und rannte nun aus der Halle. Draco sah ihr verdutzt hinterher. Dann ging auch er hinaus, um den fragenden Blicken seiner Freunde zu entgehen.

Vanessa erschien den ganzen Tag nicht mehr zum Unterricht, so hatten die Freunde keine Gelegenheit mit ihr zu sprechen.

Erst am nächsten Morgen tauchte sie mit verweinten Augen in der Großen Halle auf. Den ganzen Tag ging sie ihren Freunden aus dem Weg und würdigte Draco keines Blickes. Doch auf dem Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fingen Sina und Hermine ihre Freundin ab.

„Mensch, Vanessa. Was ist denn los?", fragte Sina besorgt.

„Was soll schon los sein?", antwortete Vanessa, doch ihre Augen glitzerten schon wieder verdächtig.

„Na komm, spiel uns nichts vor. Du gehst uns schon den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg. Hat es was mit Pansys Heuler zu tun? Hast du dich mit Draco gestritten?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Vanessa hatte mal wieder das Gefühl, als könnte Hermine Gedanken lesen. Sie schniefte einmal, und erzählte dann von dem Streit.

„…und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll.", schloss sie ihre Erzählung.

„Das hätte ich nie von Draco gedacht. Er hätte dich trösten sollen!", sagte Hermine bestürzt. „Ich meine, er hat sich wirklich gebessert, seit er mit dir zusammen ist."

„Ist jetzt auch egal. Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. _Ich_ gehe nicht auf ihn zu. Wenn, dann muss er kommen!", sagte Vanessa tonlos.

„Naja,… Du musst es wissen…", meinte Sina und warf ihr noch einen prüfenden Blick zu. Dann setzten sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Sooo, das wars erstmal wieder, reviewt fleißig, dann gehts schnell weiter.

Kniesel


	3. Funkenregen im Kerker

Hi ihr alle! Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch! Und bitte,bitte,bitte reviewt!!!!!

Andrea Lupin: Danke für dein Review!!! Ich denke schon,dass Draco sich noch entschuldigt, aber.... Mehr kann ich noch nicht sagen. HDL!

Sisi: Du wirst bald erfahren, warum die FF so heißt. Wir haben insgesamt schon 8 Kapitel fertig, aber ich komme selten dazu sie reinzusetzen. (Beschwer dich bei Nessi, die könnte auch mal was machen. g)

Sooo, hier ist das dritte Kapitel:

**3.****Funkenregen im Kerker**

Die Wochen vergingen, Vanessa und Draco sprachen immer noch kein Wort mit einander, und es passierte nicht viel, außer, dass Snape den Gryffindors dauernd Punkte abzog.

„Jetzt reicht es mir!", rief Harry wütend, als sie nach der montäglichen Doppelstunde Zaubertränke den Kerker verließen. „Snape hat Neville 20 Punkte abgezogen, obwohl sein Zaubertrank heute viel besser war, als sonst! Ich werde mich rächen!"

„Nein, Harry! Tu das nicht! Du wirst furchtbaren Ärger bekommen!" _(Wer sagt das wohl??? g)_

„Das ist mir egal!", erwiderte Harry. „Wann lernst du endlich, dass es wichtigere Sachen gibt, als Schule!?"

Dann verlor er kein Wort mehr darüber. Auch Hermine schwieg, wenn sie ihm auch weiterhin misstrauische Blicke zuwarf.

Als Hermine, Sina und Vanessa Arithmantik hatten, gingen die anderen in die Bibliothek um Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„Also, was hast du mit Snape vor? Ich denke nicht, dass du deinen Plan jetzt aufgeben wirst, nur weil Hermine dagegen ist. Oder?", fragte Draco, „Und was schreibst du da?"

„Ich schreibe an Fred und George. Sie sollen mir eine Packung von „Weasleys Wildfeurigen Wunderknallern" schicken. Die will ich in Snapes Unterricht anzünden."

„Super Idee! Ich helfe dir. Aber pass bloß auf, dass Hermine nichts erfährt!

Drei Tage vor Halloween traf das Päckchen mit den Knallern ein.

„Super!", freute sich Harry. „Wir haben heute Zaubertränke!"

„Harry, was ist in dem Päckchen?", fragte Hermine voller Argwohn.

„Ach, ähm…Weißt du,… Das ist nur,… Sina! Ich hab dich schon vermisst! Wo warst du so lange?", rettete er sich aus der Zwickmühle, da Sina soeben die Halle betreten hatte. Diese schaute ihn nur irritiert an und antwortete:

„Ich hab geschlafen. Das tun normale Menschen morgens."

Heute sollten sie in Zaubertränke ein Gegengift für den Vergesslichkeitstrank brauen.

„Harry, Draco, ihr müsstet den Kessel längst vom Feuer genommen haben. Passt doch mal auf!", sagte Hermine mahnend. Auch Snape hatte bereits gemerkt, dass die beiden ihren Trank viel zu lange auf dem Feuer hatten stehen lassen. Das zu merken war allerdings keine Kunst, denn ein dichter grauer Nebel breitete; sich von Harrys und Dracos Kesseln ausgehend, im ganzen Kerker aus.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!", rief Snape durch den Nebel zu ihnen herüber. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die beiden gehofft hatten, dass so etwas passieren würde, damit er sie nicht sah, wenn sie die Knaller anzündeten.

„Klappt besser, als wir gedacht haben, oder?", flüsterte Draco Harry nach hinten zu.

„Bereit?", fragte Harry leise. Draco nickte.

„Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei!" Augenblicklich war der ganze Kerker erfüllt von Zischen und Krachen. Kessel kippten um und Gläser mit eingelegten Tieren schwirrten umher. Sofort stand die ganze Klasse auf den Stühlen und Tischen. Nevilles Trank bewirkte offenbar nicht das, was er sollte, denn allen die etwas davon abbekamen, begann Wasser aus den Nasenlöchern zu schießen, was das Durcheinander nur noch verstärkte. Leider wurde Snape mit den Knallern spielend fertig. Er rief einen Zauberspruch und das Durcheinander hörte augenblicklich auf. Denjenigen, die Nevilles Zaubertrank abbekommen hatten, flossen noch ein paar letzte Tropfen aus der Nase, dann hörte auch das auf.

„Potter! Malfoy! Ich möchte, dass sie sofort zu mir kommen. Die anderen verlassen den Kerker. Den Rest der Stunde schreiben sie mir in der Bibliothek einen Aufsatz über den Trank, den wir versucht haben zu brauen! 3 Rollen Pergament!"

Die Klasse verließ den Kerker, wobei sie darauf achten mussten, nicht auf Aalaugen oder irgendwelche Tierinnereinen zu treten.

Als alle gegangen waren, starrte Snape die beiden wütend an.

„So, Sie glauben also, ich lasse mich für dumm verkaufen!" zischte er.

„Ja, eigentlich schon!", sagte Draco freundlich.

„Das geht zu weit!!! Als Strafe bekommen **beide **Häuser 100 Punkte abgezogen, und Sie werden an Halloween den Kerker gründlich säubern, während die anderen in Hogsmeade sind! Und das ist noch eine sehr, sehr milde Strafe! Ich hoffe das wird Ihnen eine Lehre sein! Sie können gehen!"

Die beiden zogen wütend davon.

„Den Kerker räume ich auf. Aber wieso ausgerechnet an Halloween?", beschwerte sich Harry

„Ach ist doch auch egal, wir können noch so oft nach Hogsmeade gehen. Außerdem, würdest du es zulassen, dass man euren Gemeinschaftsraum so zurichtet?", fragte Draco grinsend

„Aber klar, immer doch!", sagte Harry, jetzt ebenfalls grinsend. Wenigstens konnten sie die Strafarbeit zusammen erledigen.

In der Bibliothek warteten Ron, Hermine, Sina und Vanessa schon auf sie. Vanessa beachtete Draco jedoch nicht, sondern beugte sich wieder über ihren Aufsatz, während Hermine augenblicklich anfing, sie über die riesigen Risiken dieser Aktion aufzuklären.

„Wir hätten alle sterben können! Aber das ist euch anscheinend egal. Hauptsache ihr könnt euch an Snape rächen! Ich hoffe er hat euch eine große Strafarbeit aufgegeben!" Sie musste jedoch abbrechen, da Ron einfach anfing sie zu küssen, um ihren Redeschwall abzubremsen.

„Ach komm, lass sie doch! Was ich ihnen allerdings übel nehme, ist, dass sie mich nicht eingeweiht haben!", sagte Sina mit einem leichten Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Bist du böse?", fragte Harry, „Und zu deiner Beruhigung, Hermine, wir müssen an Halloween im Schloss bleiben und den Kerker putzen, und kriegen beide 100 Punkte abgezogen!"

„Was?" Jetzt war Sina richtig sauer. Ich hatte mich schon so auf den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade mit euch allen gefreut. Und jetzt darfst du nicht mit!"

„Kann ich da was für?", versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Allerdings! Du hättest mit dem blöden Streich doch bis nach Halloween warten können!"

„Sei nicht sauer! Ich kann es jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern!", bat Harry sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. Da auch Ron und Hermine sich immer noch küssten, kamen sich Draco und Vanessa etwas komisch vor. Das schienen auch die anderen zu bemerken, denn sie hörten schnell wieder auf und begannen zu arbeiten.

Am Abend redeten alle nur über das Feuerwerk, dessen Geschichte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Schule verbreitet hatte. Nach und nach verändertre sich die Geschichte allerdings ziemlich heftig, und Sina hörte wie ein Zweitklässler einer ganzen Gruppe mit ungläubigen Mienen erzählte:

„… und dann ist Snape doch tatsächlich ein eingelegter Aal ins Gesicht geflutscht. Ich schwöre, dass es so war!"

Ein anderes Mädchen hörte sie sagen, dass Fred und George persönlich aufgetaucht seinen, und das Feuerwerk angezündet hätten. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wieso Harry und Draco Strafarbeiten bekamen.


	4. Besuch in Hogsmeade

_SISI: hab dir ja schon 'ne Mail geschrieben. Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank!!!_

_Venemosa Tentacula: "knuddel" HDGDL_

_Josephine: Hab deinen Ratschlag befolgt. Deine reviews bauen uns immer total auf!!!!_

_Noch mal an alle Schwarzleser: Bitte schreibt uns reviews! Egal was, hauptsache wir bekommen eine Rückmeldung._

**4.Besuch in Hogsmeade**

Als Vanessa an Halloween aufwachte, konnte sie sich nicht wirklich auf den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade freuen. Allerdings war sie auch erleichtert, dass Draco nicht dabei sein würde. So würde es sicherlich entspannender werden.

Auch Sina war nicht so froh, wie sonst, weil sie lieber mit Harry nach Hogsmeade gegangen wäre. Sie hatte allerdings nicht viel Zeit traurigen Gedanken hinterher zuhängen, denn da kam auch schon Hermine mit einem Glas Wasser.

„Willst du alleine aufstehen, oder soll ich dir dabei helfen?", fragte sie grinsend, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte. Sina sprang sofort aus dem Bett, bevor Hermine ihre Drohung wahr machen konnte.

Während Ron leise vor sich hin summte, als er sich anzog, pfefferte Harry missmutig seinen Schlafanzug in die Ecke.

„Was hast du denn, es ist doch ein wundervoller Tag?", fragte Ron scheinheilig. Aber er bekam nur ein Knurren als Antwort.

Nach dem Frühstück schlenderten Sina, Vanessa, Hermine, Ron und Ginny gut gelaunt nach Hogsmeade.

„Und wo gehen wir zuerst hin?", fragte Ginny fröhlich.

„Na, zu _Zonko_, wir müssen doch sehen, was Fred und George's Konkurrenz macht!", antwortete Ron. Sogar Hermine kam ihm zuliebe mit. Sie stellten fest, dass Fred und George meilenweit besser waren, als _Zonko_ und gingen zum _Honigtopf _um ihre Süßigkeitenvorräte aufzustocken. Gegen 14 Uhr begann es leicht zu nieseln.

„Lasst uns in die _Drei Besen_ gehen, um uns auf zuwärmen.", schlug Ginny mit klappernden Zähnen vor, nachdem sie bei Schreiberlings neue Federn und Tinte gekauft hatten.

„Ich finde, dass ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Hermine ebenfalls schlotternd. Ron murmelte zwar noch etwas von „Eberkopf" und „Feuerwhisky probieren", aber niemand achtete auf ihn.

Sie setzten sich an den einzig freien Tisch. Da hörten sie plötzlich Schreie und das Splittern von Glas.

„Was ist das?", fragte Vanessa und versuchte den besorgten Tonfall in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Keine Ahnung." Auch Sina war jetzt unruhig. Die Schreie wurden lauter und panischer, und sie hörten Flüche durch die Straßen hallen. Madam Rosmerta, die gerade auf ihren Tisch zugekommen war, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen, blieb mit besorgtem Ausdruck im Gesicht stehen, und versuchte durch die Menschenmassen nach draußen zu gucken. Da gingen plötzlich die Lichter aus und eine eisige Kälte breite sich aus. Die Tür der _Drei Besen_ ging auf und nun fingen auch die Menschen in den _Drei Besen _an zu kreischen.

„Los! Schnell raus hier!", schrie Hermine voller Panik. Herein kamen ungefähr 20 maskierte Todesser und mindestens ebenso viele Dementoren. Alle Leute versuchten sich an den Todessern vorbei zur Tür zu drängeln. Es herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Vanessa und Sina hatten die anderen in dem panischen Chaos verloren. Plötzlich hörte Vanessa neben sich einen unterdrücken Schmerzensschrei. Sie blickte zu Sina, die offenbar umgeknickt war. Madam Rosmerta stand neben ihr und versuchte sie zu stützen, obwohl Sina ihr zurief sie solle fliehen. Da hörten sie einen „Avada Kedavra!"-Ruf und Madam Rosmerta brach tot zusammen. Vanessa hatte keine Zeit sich zu besinnen, als auch schon ein Todesser auf sie und Sina zukam. Sie sah, wie sich sein Zauberstab hob, hörte den „Stupor"-Ruf, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Neben sich hörte sie noch Sinas Kopf auf den Boden aufschlagen und das Getrappel vieler Füße…

Harry und Draco schwitzten und waren schon seit einer Stunde dabei, den Kerker zu putzen, und er sah immer noch so schlimm aus wie vorher. Glücklicherweise war Snape nicht da, und so hörte er nicht wie die beiden auf ihn und die ekeligen Froschgehirne schimpften, die ihnen an den Händen klebten. Nach einer weiteren Stunde, die quälend langsam verging, kam Snape herein und war endlich zufrieden.

„Ich hoffe, das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein. Und jetzt verschwinden sie!"

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie gingen in die Eingangshalle, um auf die anderen zu warten. Draco wäre gerne in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, aber Harry überredete ihn zu bleiben. Auf einmal kam Neville klitschnass, bleich und zitternd herein gerannt.

„Die Todesser… Sina und Vanessa…" , war alles, was er herausbrachte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

Harry und Draco rannten los. Schon von weitem sahen sie das Tote Mal über dem Dorf schweben. Was hatte Neville gesagt? Was war mit Sina und Vanessa? Waren sie…  
„Bitte lass sie nicht tot sein!", flehte Draco in Gedanken. „Und was ist, wenn sie doch tot ist, und ihr habt euch nie vertragen?", fragte eine leise fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Am Ortseingang kamen ihnen die anderen entgegen. Aber zwei fehlten.

„Wo sind Sina und Vanessa?", schrie Harry schon weitem. „Was war hier überhaupt los?" Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als er das Chaos auf der Hauptstraße sah. Eingeschlagene Scheiben, geschockte und tote Leute…

„Die Todesser… Es waren ungeheuer viele… Und Dementoren… Sie haben Madam Rosmerta und viele andere Leute getötet und Sina und Vanessa geschockt und mitgenommen.", schluchzte Ginny. Ron hatte seine Arme schützend um sie und Hermine, die ganz bleich im Gesicht war, gelegt.

„ Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Hermine mit zitteriger Stimme.

„Erstmal zum Schloss und Dumbledore informieren.", sagten Harry und Draco, wie aus einem Munde.

„Wenn er es nicht schon weiß.", murmelte Ron.

In Dracos Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken. Wo waren Vanessa und Sina? Wie ging es ihnen? Und wieso, hatten die Todesser ausgerechnet die beiden mitgenommen?

So, das wars erst mal wieder. Da unten links ist so ein lila Knopf. Bitte draufdrücken! g


	5. Ein trübseliger Abend

_Hi ihr lieben! Ich hab leider nicht im Kopf, wer uns einen review geschrieben hat.Aber viiiieeeeelen Dank an alle!!! Die nächsten Kapitel waren etwas schwieriger für uns, da es jetzt erstmal etwas ruhiger wird, was nach der Aktion im letzten Kapitel schwierig zu schreiben war, ohne dass es langweilig wirkt. Aber das werdet ihr schon sehen. _

_Sooo, jetzt noch mal die Bitte an alle Schwarzleser: Wir brauchen die Reviews!!! Sonst haben wir irgentwann auch keine Lust weiter zu schreiben. Also, drückt einfach nur den lilanen Button da unten und schreibt, wie es euch gefällt._

**5.Ein trübseliger Abend**

Gemeinsam rannten sie zum Schloss. Hermine und Ginny kamen nicht gut mit, denn sie standen immer noch unter Schock. Im Schloss spurteten sie die Marmortreppe hoch. Sie liefen die Korridore entlang, in Richtung Dumbeldore's Büro. Als sie vor dem Wasserspeier standen fragte Harry seine Freunde außer Atem:

„Kennt einer von euch das Passwort?" Als daraufhin alle nur die Köpfe schüttelten fing Harry an zu raten.

„Mag Dumbledore Zischende Zauberdrops? Oder Blutlutscher?"

„Vielleicht Schokoladentafeln?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Zahnweißlakritze!", sagte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihnen. Die Freunde wirbelten herum.

„Dumbeldore!", keuchte Ginny erleichtert. Der Wasserspeier war inzwischen zur Seite gesprungen, und gab nun die Treppe zu Dumbeldore's Büro frei. Der Schulleiter machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Treppe, woraufhin die fünf Freunde diese hinaufgingen. Die Tür des Büros sprang auf, als sie oben ankamen. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, schloss Dumbeldore die Tür hinter ihnen, und setzte sich auf den Ohrenbackensessel hinter dem Schreibtisch.

„Stühle!", murmelte er, schwang den Zauberstab, woraufhin fünf sich drehende Stühle erschienen. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, fing Harry überstürzt an zu reden.

„Professor Dumbeldore, im Dorf ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen! Da waren…"

„Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß.", unterbrach Dumbeldore ihn. „Ich war soeben bei Mr. Longbottom im Krankenflügel. Er hat mir alles erzählt. In diesem Augenblick ist eine Gruppe Ministeriumszauberer auf dem Weg hierher. Daihrdie Freunde von Vanessa und Sina seit, nehme ich an, dass sie euch befragen wollen. Ich bitte euch so lange in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Auch Sie Mr. Malfoy. Sie bekommen eine Sondererlaubnis. Und ich beauftrage Dobby euch etwas zu Essen und Trinken zu bringen. Und nun Abmarsch. Ich hole euch, wenn Fudge mit den Ministeriumsleuten auftaucht. Das kann etwas dauern, da sie erst nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen. Ich weiß, das war ein großer Schock für euch, aber bleibt bitte so ruhig, wie möglich!"

Still verließen sie Dumbledores Büro und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Vorher wollten sie noch schnell Neville im Krankenflügel besuchen. Jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschätigt.

Harry zitterten die Knie. Was wollten die Todesser nur mit Sina und Vanessa? Als sie im Krankenflügel ankamen, saß Neville aufrecht im Bett.

„Was ist los? Haben sich die Ministeriumsleute schon auf die Suche nach den beiden gemacht?"

„Sie sind noch nicht einmal hier. Sie wollen erst mal im Dorf ein paar Leute befragen. Dann kommen sie nach Hogwarts. Und wenn wir Glück haben, fangen sie dann mit der Suche an. Aber es wird schwierig. Sie haben keine Anhaltspunkte, wo sie sein könnten.", sagte Hermine, die sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass sie Vanessa und Sina mitgenommen haben? Warst du auch in den drei Besen?"

„Nein ich kam gerade aus Derwisch und Banges und habe gesehen wie sie die beiden rausgetragen haben."

„Hör mal Neville, wir müssen jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir sagen dir Bescheid, wenn wir neue Informationen haben."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war ein langer Tisch schon gedeckt mit Essen. Alle saßen um ihn herum und versuchten etwas zu essen, was nach dem Schock nur wenigen gelang. Auch die unteren Jahrgänge waren inzwischen von den älteren darüber informiert worden, was im Dorf geschehen war. Harry und die anderen hatten wenig Lust jetzt etwas zu essen, so setzten sie sich in die Sessel vor dem Kamin. Draco sah sich trotz seiner Beklommenheit neugierig im ganzen Raum um.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum sie Sina mitgenommen haben.", sagte Hermine plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja?", fragte Harry skeptisch

„Ja. Sie hoffen, dass du nach ihr suchen wirst und Voldemort es so schafft, dich endlich zu töten Harry! Versprich mir Harry, dass du den Auroren und Dumbledore die Suche überlässt!"

„Mmmhhh", war das einzige, was Harry von sich gab. „Aber wieso haben sie dann auch Vanessa mitgenommen?"

„Ich glaube, darauf weiß ich die Antwort.", mischte sich Draco düster ins Gespräch ein. „Voldemort möchte mich wahrscheinlich auch gerne in die Finger bekommen."

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Weil ich Dumbledore geheime Informationen von Voldemorts Plänen, die mein Vater mir erzählt hat, gegeben habe. Ich denke Voldemort hat das herausgefunden." Darauf hin schwiegen alle verblüfft, bis Fudge zehn Minuten später durch das Porträtloch kletterte.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr mit in den Krankenflügel kommt. Dort kann ich euch zusammen mit Mr. Longbottom befragen.", bat er Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Die drei winkten zum Abschied am Porträtloch noch Harry und Draco zu, die nun alleine blieben.

Im Krankenflügel warteten schon Dumbeldore und die Ministeriumszauberer auf sie.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich.", bot Fudge den dreien an. Diese setzten sich gehorsam auf die bereitstehenden Stühle.

„Und nun erzählen Sie bitte, was in Hogsmeade passiert ist."

Ron holte tief Luft, bevor er begann.

Hermine zitterte innerlich immer noch. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Voldemort ihre beiden Freundinnen als Druckmittel einsetzten würde. Dies war der erste „öffentliche" Angriff, seit Voldemort zurück war. Immer noch sah sie die Bilder vor sich. Tote Leute. Darunter auch Madam Rosmerta. Die Todesser, die Sina und Vanessa auf die Straße zerrten und anschließend disapparierten. Das Tote Mal über dem Dorf. Neben sich hörte sie Ginny aufschluchzen. Fudge sah besorgt zu ihr hinüber, während Ron zu Ende erzählte. Hermine bewunderte ihn. Sie hätte nicht die Kraft gehabt, die ganze Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen. Fudge stellte ihnen Gott sei Dank keine Fragen mehr sondern ließ sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen. Als sie hinaus gingen hörten sie, wie er zu Dumbledore sagte:

„Ich werde Auroren herbeordern. Sie werden an den Eingängen des Schlosses Wache halten. Wir können es nicht riskieren, dass Todesser ins Schloss eindringen. Und bis auf weiteres werden alle Hogsmeadebesuche gestrichen. " Sie hörten leider nicht mehr, was Dumbledore darauf erwiderte.

„Vielleicht sehen wir dann Tonks oder Kingsley wieder.", sagte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Ron sei nicht so dämlich. Selbst wenn sie kommen, werden sie sicher keine Zeit haben, um mit uns zu reden!" Trotz des Schocks, gewann Hermine ihre logische Einstellung schnell wieder.

Sie beugte sich zu Ron hinüber.

„Ich glaub, ich gehe noch schnell mit Ginny in den Krankenflügel zurück, um ihr einen Schlaftrunk zu holen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie so Ruhe findet. Und Madam Pompfrey hat ihn vorhin eh schon an einige Erstklässler verteilt.", sagte sie leise.

„Gute Idee.", sagte Ron und warf Ginny einen beunruhigten Blick zu. Sie zitterte und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Hermine beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sagte ein paar Worte in beruhigendem Tonfall, die Ron nicht verstand. Daraufhin nahm Ginny Hermines Hand und die beiden gingen in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Als Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, saß Harry immer noch vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Draco war offenbar wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gegangen.

„Harry?", fragte Ron vorsichtig und setzte sich neben Harry in einen Sessel. Harry blickte auf. Seine Augen waren merkwürdig leer und hatte ihr fröhliches Glitzern verloren.

„Und, was wollte Fudge von euch?", fragte er dumpf. An seinem Tonfall hörte Ron, dass Harry Fudge immer noch nicht verziehen hatte, für das, was Fudge ihm im fünften Schuljahr angetan hatte. Und er konnte Harry gut verstehen.

„Er wollte nur, dass wir ihm die Geschichte noch mal erzählen. Und wir haben gehört, dass er Auroren nach Hogwarts schicken will, um das Schloss zu bewachen.

„Was soll das bringen?", brauste auf, „Die Auroren sollen sich lieber auf die Suche nach Sina und Vanessa machen!"

„ Ja, das wäre wohl schlauer…", sagte Ron leise.

„Harry?", sagte Ron noch einmal.

„Was?"

„Gib dir bitte nicht die Schuld an all dem. Du hättest auch nichts machen können. Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich jetzt selbst zerfleischt." Harry hob den Kopf leicht sah Ron an.

„Möchtest du überhaupt noch mit mir befreundet sein?", fragte er heiser. Seine Stimme war merkwürdig hohl.

„Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee? Natürlich will ich noch mit die befreundet sein!", Ron starrte Harry aufgebracht an. Doch der lies nur den Kopf wieder sinken und sagte:

„Wie ich auf so eine Idee komme? Es ist doch ziemlich gefährlich mit mir befreundet zu sein, oder? Sirius ist tot, nur wegen mir. Sina und Vanessa wurden entführt, nur weil Voldemort mich kriegen will."

Ron sah ihn scharf an.

„Denk so etwas bitte nie wieder, Harry. Oder ich überleg es mir ernsthaft, ob ich mir dir noch was zu tun haben will. Einen Freund, der sich so einen Mist zusammen fantasiert will ich nämlich nicht."

Harry lächelte traurig.

In diesem Augenblick kletterte Hermine gefolgt von Neville in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Madam Pompfrey wollte, dass ich ihr Ginny eine Nacht da lasse.", sagte sie zu Ron gewandt.

„Wieso, was ist mit Ginny?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Sie steht anscheinend immer noch unter Schock. Deshalb hat sie jetzt einen Schlaftrunk bekommen.", erklärte ihm Hermine, „Und Neville durfte wieder gehen.", fügte sie hinzu und blickte sich suchend um. Doch anscheinend war er sofort hoch in den Schlafsaal gegangen.

„Ich glaube, einen Schlaftrunk könnten wir jetzt alle gut gebrauchen.", sagte Harry seufzend und stand auf. „Ich wird jetzt auch mal versuchen zu schlafen. Kommst du mit Ron?"

Ron nickte und stand auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Oben angekommen hörten sie immer noch die Stimmen von den wenigen zurückgebliebenen Gryffindors.

Draco lag im Bett und er fühlte sich so schlecht, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er war Schuld, dass die Todesser Vanessa mitgenommen hatten. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte er sich vorher auch noch mit ihr gestritten. Wegen so einer Kleinigkeit! Wie hatte er nur so doof sein können? Seufzend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite.

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! HEAGDL knuddel_


	6. Ein verschlafener Morgen

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Wir haben letztes Wochenende ganz viel weiter geschrieben, damit wir wieder ein paar Kapitel auf Vorrat haben. Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch!_

_Josi: Hast du meine Mail bekommen? _

**6.Ein verschlafener Morgen**

Sinas Augen flatterten, bevor sie sie endgültig aufschlug. Um sie herum war alles dunkel. Sie fror. Auf einmal fühlte sie etwas warmes an ihrem Arm. Ihr Puls raste.

„Keine Angst, ich bin es!", sagte die Stimme von Vanessa neben ihr.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Sina mit zitternder Stimme.

„Woher soll ich das wissen, ich bin auch eben erst aufgewacht! Wie geht es deinem Knöchel?"

Sina versuchte vorsichtig ihn zu bewegen, aufstehen konnte sie nicht, weil sie an einem Baum festgebunden waren. Aber im nächsten Moment stöhnte sie unterdrückt auf.

„Nicht sehr gut.", keuchte sie.

„Mist!", fluchte Vanessa. "Selbst wenn uns jemand finden sollten, kannst du so nicht fliehen."

„Hier im Zentaurenwald wird euch niemand finden.", sagte eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie schraken zusammen.

„Ach, ja? Und wieso nicht?" Vanessas Stimme klang provozierender als sie sich fühlte.

„Dummes Mädchen! Wir sind über 200 km entfernt von eurem geliebten Hogwarts und dem alten Greis von Schulleiter! Wie soll einer auf die Idee kommen euch hier zu suchen?"

„Ach, irgendwer wird es schon schaffen!", behauptete Sina, auch wenn sie sich da nicht so sicher war.

„ Blödsinn! Und jetzt seid schön leise. Ihr verschwendet meine Zeit!", sagte die Stimme. Sina war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Lucius Malfoy war. Sie hörten wie sich Schritte entfernten.

Harry starrte an die Decke. Er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan. Da kam auch schon Ron um ihn zu wecken. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Als er sah, dass Harry wach war, nickte er ihm nur zu und ging runter zum Frühstück. Harry stand auf und fing an sich anzuziehen. In ihm fühlte er immer noch die Leere, die ihn bei der Nachricht des Überfalls überkommen hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stieß er fast mit Hermine zusammen, deren halb geschlossenen Augen verrieten, dass auch sie nicht viel geschlafen hatte.

„Wollen wir Ginny noch vor dem Frühstück abholen?", fragte sie ihn, als sie ihn endlich erkannt hatte.

„Nein, ich denke, das hat Ron schon getan. Er ist vor ungefähr zehn Minuten schon nach unten gegangen.", sagte Harry.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle begegneten sie vielen Schülern, die rote und verquollene Augen hatten, oder vor Müdigkeit dauernd über ihre eigenen Füße stolperten.

In der großen Halle sahen sie sich nach Ron und Ginny um.

„Da sind sie. Los komm.", murmelte Hermine und sie schlurften zu den beiden hinüber. Harry bemerkte, dass Ginny zwar etwas ausgeschlafener aussah, aber auch sie hatte rot geweinte Augen.

„Na, geht es dir besser?", fragte Hermine sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit in der Stimme.

„Naja… Ein bisschen.", antwortete sie achselzuckend. Harry setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Komm schon. Die Auroren werden die beiden bestimmt finden! Und jetzt iss erst mal was.", auch er versuchte betont munter zu klingen, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Hermine setzte sich neben Ron, der gerade über seiner Schüssel Haferbrei eingeschlafen war. Sie stieß ihn vorsichtig mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Ron! Wenn du gleich in Snapes Unterricht auch einschläfst, bekommen wir noch mal 100 Punkte abgezogen.!" Sie warf Harry einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch Harry nahm ihn gar nicht war.

In diesem Augenblick kam Draco in die große Halle. Er hatte, wie Harry vergessen seine Haare zu kämmen, was bei Harry aber nicht so deutlich zu sehen war, wie bei ihm. Auch er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Langsam schlurfte er zum Slytherintisch, und sah sich nach einem freien Platz um. Er seufzte. Unglücklicherweise war der einzige noch freie Platz ausgerechnet neben Pansy, die für diese Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich fröhlich aussah, was aber nicht auffiel, da viele am Slytherintisch von den gestrigen Ereignissen nicht so geschockt schienen.

„Guten Morgen, Draco! Hast du gut geschlafen?", quakte sie ihn an.

Diese Frage fand Draco so überflüssig, dass er nicht darauf einging.

„Willst du Marmelade?", schleimte sie weiter. Langsam wurde Draco klar, warum Pansy so gut gelaunt war. Anscheinend dachte sie, wenn Vanessa nicht mehr da war, könnte sie sich jetzt unbeschadet an ihn ranmachen. Hass stieg in ihm auf.

„Pansy, du fetter, verfressener, misslungener Klon von einem Frosch, ich werde nie was von dir wollen, selbst wenn Vanessa sterben würde, oder du das letzte Mädchen auf dem Planeten wärst! Und jetzt hör auf mich voll zuschleimen!", schrie er so laut, wie seine Müdigkeit es zuließ. Danach stürmte er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Halle. Pansy saß auf ihrem Stuhl, wie ein begossener Pudel.

Harry schreckte aus dem Halbschlaf, als er die laute Stimme von Draco am Slytherintisch hörte. Erstaunt blickte er sich um und sah gerade noch, wie Draco aufsprang und aus der Halle stürmte. Er stieß Ron an, der schon wieder eingenickt war.

„Hey, Ron, ich glaube am Slytherintisch gab es Zoff. Draco ist eben aus der Halle gestürmt."

Hermine, die mitgehört hatte, und Ron blickten sich um.

„So wie es aussieht, hat sich mit Pansy gestritten." , sagte Hermine.

Draco lief ziellos durch die Schule. Vor seinen Augen sah er immer noch Pansys schleimig grinsendes Gesicht. Er ballte die Fäuste. Was bildete diese blöde Kuh sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil Vanessa entführt worden war würde er sie doch nicht mögen!

Vanessa. Wie es ihr wohl ging? Er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie sich nie versöhnt hätten und sie sterben würde. Wieso hatten sie auch wegen so einer bescheuerten Sache Streit angefangen? In seinen Augen brannten schon wieder Tränen. Gestern Abend hatte er nicht weinen können, erst in der Nacht zwischen ein und zwei Uhr hatte sich der Kloß in seinem Hals langsam gelöst und er hatte stumme Tränen geweint.

Er ging hinunter zu den Kerkern, obwohl er wusste, dass die anderen erst in einer viertel Stunde auftauchen würden. Doch gerade hatte er sich auf seine Schultaschegesetzt und die Augen geschlossen hatte, hörte er Schritte. Er öffnete die Augen, blickte auf und sah Harry, Hermine und Ron, der jetzt ein bisschen wacher aussah als vorhin am Gryffindortisch auf sich zukommen.

_Sooo, das wars erstmal wieder. Reviewt schön!_


	7. Zaubertränke

_Hi ihr lieben! Sorry wegen der Panne. Wollte nätürlich nicht die ganze FF noch einmal reinsetzen. Vielen Damk für alle Reviews. Macht weiter so!_

_Hel Kniesel_

**7.Zaubertränke**

„Draco, was war denn eben los?", fragte Harry kaum, dass sie Draco erreicht hatten und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Ach, diese…diese bescheuerte Tussi bildet sich ein, dass sie jetzt eine Chance bei mir hat, jetzt wo Vanessa…" Er brach ab.

„Wo habt ihr Ginny gelassen?", fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sie hat jetzt Verwandlung.", antwortete Ron.

„Aha", sagte Draco nur. In Gedanken war er offensichtlich ganz wo anders. Gerade als Hermine Luft holte, um etwas zu sagen, hörten sie wieder Schritte. Draco stellte sich schon darauf ein, dass im schlimmsten Fall Pansy um die Ecke kommen würde. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete sie wieder. Aber es war nicht Pansy. Es war Snape, der auch zu früh dran war. Er warf ihnen einen erstaunten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts und öffnete die Kerkertür. Harry sah die anderen überrascht an. Wo blieb die hämische Frage, nach ihrem frühen Auftauchen? Die anderen erwiderten seinen Blick nicht minder erstaunt. Normalerweise gingen sie nie früher in den Kerker als nötig, aber da Snape heute nicht so boshaft drauf zu sein schien, wie sonst, beschlossen sie schon hinein zu gehen und sich auf ihre Plätze zu setzen.

„Kann ich mich neben dich setzen? Sonst setzt sich Pansy noch zu mir.", fragte Draco Harry.

„Klar, warum nicht?", antwortete dieser achselzuckend.

Nach und nach trudelten die anderen Schüler ein. Plötzlich schnappte Harry einen Gesprächsfetzen von zwei Slytherins auf.

„ Natürlich wusste ich von meinem Vater, dass die Todesser einen Angriff planen, aber dass er so nah an Hogwarts sein stattfinden würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht…"

„Ja, hätte ich das gewusst, wäre ich noch länger in Hogsmeade geblieben, um zuzusehen."

„Ich finds toll, dass sie diese bescheuerte Gryffindor und die Überläuferin aus Slytherin entführt haben! Die waren eh überhaupt nichts wert.!" Darauf hin folgte ein höhnisches Lachen, bei dem Harry sich am liebsten auf die beiden gestürzt hätte. Aber er wurde von Hermine am Arm fest gehalten, der Wut und Entsetzen in den Augen standen. Harry blickte zu Draco, der die Fäuste geballt hatte und am ganzen Körper angespannt war. Die Wut war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es läutete und Prf. Snape ihnen bedeute ruhig zu sein.

„Ich bring sie um!", zischte Harry aufgebracht.

In dieser Stunden brauten sie den Wachstumstrank, welcher die Farbe von Gras haben sollte, aber bei Harry eher gelblich aussah, als Snape herumging. Doch auch an Snape schien der Überfall nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen zu sein, das war jetzt klar. Er wirkte leicht abwesend und als er Harrys Trank sah, sagte er nur kurz mit kühler Stimme:

„Sie haben den Granatapfelsaft vergessen, Potter!" und ging weiter. Harry starrte ihm verwunderte nach. Er sah zu Hermine herüber, deren Trank, oh Wunder, eine bräunliche Färbung hatte und nicht grasgrün war. Doch sie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Dies war die merkwürdigste Stunde Zaubertränke, die Harry je erlebt hatte. Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er beugte sich zu Harry hinüber und flüsterte:

„Der Angriff scheint ja selbst Snape ein wenig geschockt zu haben." Harry nickte leicht.

Auch Hermine fiel Snapes Stimmungswandel auf, denn als Ron kurz vor Ende der Stunde erneut einnickte, schien Snape es nicht mal zu bemerken. Da läutete es zum Stundenende und Ron schreckte hoch. Sein Trank stank jetzt nach faulen Orangen.

„Komm schon, sei froh, dass Snape nichts gemerkt hat!", sagte Hermine aufgebracht und zerrte Ron aus dem Kerker. Snape hatte ihnen nicht einmal Hausaufgaben aufgegeben. Zusammen mit Harry und Draco machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde. Vor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer begegneten sie Ginny, die jetzt Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte. Sie sah bedrückter aus, als beim Frühstück.

„Ich hab McGonagall gefragt, ob die Auroren schon eine Spur von den beiden haben."

„_Und_?", fragte Harry und Draco gleichzeitig.

„Nichts." murmelte Ginny und ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen, während sie aus dem Schlosstor hinaus traten.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, wo sie anfangen sollen zu suchen…. Naja, bis zum Mittagessen.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte erreicht hatten und sich trennen mussten.

„Ach diese blöde Zauberministerium! Ich werde…"

„Harry, ich kann ich ja verstehen, aber du stellst zu hohe Ansprüche. Sie suchen doch gerade mal seit einem Tag. Außerdem darfst du nicht auf eigene Faust nach ihnen suchen. Das ist doch genau das, was V-Voldemort will. Ach Ron, jetzt hör doch mal auf, immer gleich zusammen zuzucken, nur weil jemand diesen Namen ausspricht!" fiel Hermine Harry ins Wort.

Ron war bei dem Namen so zusammengezuckt, dass er auf dem schlammigen Weg fast die Balance verloren hätte.

„Ich will doch gar nicht nach ihnen suchen!", sagte Harry ärgerlich, „Ich will nur Hedwig mit einem Brief für die beiden losschicken. Ich bin sicher Hedwig findet sie!"

„Aber das ist viel zu gefährlich! Wenn die Todesser das mitbekommen, werden sie Sina und Vanessa bestimmt…"

„Miss Granger könnten sie so nett sein und aufhören zu reden? Der Unterricht hat begonnen!", sagte eine Stimme. Ohne es zu merken, waren sie in das Gewächshaus getreten und gerade war Prf. Sprout herein gekommen. Hermine wurde rot. Noch nie war sie von einem Lehrer (außer Snape) aufgefordert worden leise zu sein, weil sie den Unterricht gestört hatte.

Als sie am Abend ihre Hausaufgaben machten, schrieb Harry von Hermine nicht bemerkt einen Brief an Sina und Vanessa. Am nächsten Morgen, als die anderen noch schliefen ging er hoch in die Eulerei. Ihn plagte das schlechte Gewissen. Natürlich hatte Hermine Recht. Er konnte die beiden so in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber er konnte auch nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen, wie die Auroren erfolglos nach ihnen suchten. In diesem Moment kam er in der Eulerei an. Er blickte sich um, aber Hedwig schien noch jagen zu sein. Er trat ans Fenster um auf sie zu warten. Da sah er an den Eingängen des Schlossgeländes Menschen. Offenbar waren die Auroren eingetroffen, um das Schloss zu bewachen. Tonks war offensichtlich auch dabei. Er erkannte sie sogar von so weit oben an ihrem knallrosa Haar. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit sie weiter zu beobachten, denn in diesem Augenblick kam Hedwig durch ein anderes Fenster in die Eulerei geflattert kam. Als sie Harry sah, flog sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Sie sah den Brief in Harrys Hand und streckte das Bein aus. Doch Harry zögerte. Sollte er den Brief wirklich abschicken?


	8. Eifersucht und ihre Folgen

_Hi! Wir sinds mal wieder (jaaa es gibt uns noch ) mit einem neuen Kapitel._

_Einen gaaaaaanz lieben Gruß und Dank an unsere Betaleserin Desi!  
Wir wollen jetzt auch nicht lange dummes Zeug labern, deshalb Vorhang auf für _**Eifersucht und ihre Folgen!**

**8.Eifersucht und ihre Folgen**

Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und band den Brief an ihrem Bein fest.

„Er ist für Sina und Vanessa.", flüsterte er ihr zu, „Du findest sie doch oder?" Sie kniff ihm leicht ins Ohr und ihm fiel ein, dass sie auch Sirius zuverlässig gefunden hatte, als er noch auf der Flucht war.

„Nein, denk nicht daran.", befahl er sich selber leise. Er streichelte Hedwig noch einmal leicht über ihr Gefieder, dann breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und flog los. Harry blickte ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen nach, dann ging er hinunter zum Frühstück. Hermine und Ron waren schon in der großen Halle. Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie scharf.

„Ach… weißt du… nur in der Eulerei.", nuschelte Harry, so dass Hermine Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.

„Du hast doch nicht…? Harry sag mir, dass du es nicht getan hast", sagte sie schockiert.

„Ich musste es tun! Verstehst du nicht, die werden sie nie finden, wenn sie nur ums Schloss rumstehen!", versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Nein, ich verstehe nicht, wie man so leichtfertig sein kann! Du bringst sie womöglich in noch größere Gefahr, als sie sowieso schon sind!", sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Hermine, nerv mich jetzt nicht ich bin echt spät dran. Der Brief ist weg und damit basta!", sagte er und schaufelte sich Rührei auf seinen Teller.

Die Stunden flossen zäh dahin. Als sie am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, stürmte es draußen. Hermine hatte ihre Aufgaben mal wieder in Rekordgeschwindigkeit erledigt, und war jetzt dabei einen meterlangen Brief zu schreiben.

„An wen schreibst du das?", fragte Ron.

„An Viktor.", murmelte Hermine abwesend.

„WAS?", Ron fuhr hoch. Im gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum drehten sich die Leute zu ihm um. Er ließ sich schnell wieder in seinen Sessel sinken.

„Ron! Ich darf doch wohl noch einen Brieffreund haben. Ich erzähle ihm nur, was am Wochenende passiert ist, klar?"

„Von wegen Brieffreund! Du weist genau, dass er mehr sein will, als dein Brieffreund!"

„Ach ja, will er das? Ich hatte vergessen, dass du der große Experte auf diesem Gebiet bist. Entschuldigung großer Meister.", auch Hermine wurde langsam sauer.

Ron wurde rot wie eine Tomate, und machte damit seinen Haaren Konkurrenz.

„Hermine, wie viele Freunde hast du denn außer mir und Vicky noch?", fragte er sauer, und bemühte sich nicht allzu laut zu reden.

„Ron, red keinen Stuss. Ich bin mit dir zusammen, und das wird sich auch so schnell nicht ändern, außer wenn du dich weiterhin so krankhaft eifersüchtig aufführst.", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ron, ich dachte, du vertraust Hermine. Wieso glaubst du ihr nicht, wenn sie dir sagt, dass sie mit Krum nur befreundet ist.?", mischte sich nun Harry ins Gespräch ein, der bisher nur schweigend zugehört hatte.

„Ach, ihr seid mir zu blöd! Ihr versteht überhaupt nicht, was ich meine!", Ron sprang auf und ging im Laufschritt hoch in den Schlafsaal.

„Ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass er nicht verstanden hat worum es geht.", sagte Hermine und sah ihm nach. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Brief zu.

„Ich denke, er wird sich bald wieder beruhigen. Wir sind ja schließlich alle etwas übermüdet."

„Soll ich nachher noch mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden?", fragte Harry.

„Ne, lass das lieber, das wäre doch bescheuert, wenn ihr jetzt auch Streit anfangt, nur weil wir uns gestritten haben. Ich denke, er ist nur müde.", meinte Hermine. "Aber danke für das Angebot.", fügte sie hinzu.

Ron lag traurig und wütend zugleich auf seinem Bett. Sie hatte ihm doch versprochen, dass zwischen ihr und Krum nichts mehr war, als sie zusammengekommen waren. Und er hatte ihr auch noch geglaubt! „Da sieht man mal wieder, wo man hinkommt, wenn man Mädchen vertraut!", dachte er wütend. Aber, dass Harry auch noch zu ihr gehalten hatte, traf ihn fast noch mehr.

„Die können mich mal! Alle beide!", dachte er, und als Harry ein paar Minuten später hoch kam, tat er als ob er schon schliefe.

Draco saß noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er versuchte seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber er kam nur sehr langsam voran, weil die meisten Slytherins, wenn sie an ihm vorbei gingen, ihm blöde Bemerkungen zuriefen, wie:

„Hey Malfoy, war dir deine Freundin nicht mehr gut genug? Oder wieso hast du sie freiwillig an deinen Vater übergeben?" Er wünschte sich, in einem anderen Haus zu sein. Natürlich, in seinem ersten Jahr wollte er unbedingt nach Slytherin. Er hatte erst später erkannt, wie falsch die Einstellung seines Vaters war. In jedem anderen Haus hätten sie ihn jetzt in Ruhe gelassen, oder ihn sogar bemitleidet, in Slytherin war an so etwas nicht zu denken. Er seufzte, packte seine Sachen und ging in seinen Schlafsaal. Wie gut es Harry, Ron und Hermine doch hatten.

Harry betrübte der Streit. Jetzt verstand er, wie es für Hermine im vierten Jahr gewesen sein musste. Er wusste, dass Rons Eifersucht sinnlos und krankhaft war, aber wenn er sich weiterhin nur auf Hermines Seite schlug, würde Ron ziemlich beleidigt sein. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und seufzte. Wie viel einfacher das doch wäre, wenn Sina noch da wäre…

Hermine blieb noch eine halbe Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb den Brief zu Ende. Wieso verstand Ron nicht, dass sie mit Viktor wirklich nur befreundet war, wie mit Harry auch. Viktor wusste, dass sie mit Ron zusammen war und es störte ihn nicht. Sie vermutete, dass Ron das eifersüchtig sein nicht allzu lange durchhalten würde, trotzdem war sie traurig, dass er ihr nicht vertraute. Sie ging hoch in ihren Schlafsaal und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Wenn Sina oder Vanessa da wären, hätte sie mit ihnen darüber reden können.

_Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen **UND** ihr reviewt fleißig!_

_Kniesel und Kathie_


	9. Drei chaotische Schulstunden

_Hallo! Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, wir haben uns total gefreut! Sry, dass wir so lange nichts geschrieben haben, aber wir hatten ganz schön Stress in der Schule… Na ja, jetzt geht's ja weiter. Viel Spaß!_

**9.Drei chaotische Schulstunden **

Für Sina und Vanessa war der Tag ziemlich langweilig gewesen. Am Nachmittag war Bellatrix Lestrange gekommen und hatte ihnen Essen und ein paar Decken gebracht. Sie hatte ihre Arme für eine halbe Stunde losgebunden damit sie essen konnten und anschließend wieder fest gemacht. Sina hatte die Augen geschlossen, damit sie diese Person nicht sehen musste, die Harry letztes Jahr so viel Kummer bereitet hatte. Jetzt war es Abend und sie konnten nichts mehr sehen, außer einem Feuerkreis, der durch die Bäume zu ihnen herüber blitzte. Die Todesser hatten ihn gezogen, um sie einzusperren.

Allmählich bekam Sina Rückenschmerzen von der unbequemen Position.

„Was meinst du, wieso die Todesser uns gefangen genommen haben und uns trotzdem am Leben lassen?", hörte sie Vanessas Stimme leise in der Dunkelheit.

„Ich vermute mal, dass sie hoffen, dass Harry sich auf eigene Faust auf die Suche nach uns macht und V-Voldemort ihn so in die Finger bekommt.", antwortete Sina bitter.

„Und wie ich Harry kenne, wird er genau das tun.", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Hermine, versteh doch! Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich ruhig im Schloss sitzen bleibe und seelenruhig abwarte, bis Voldemort die beiden umbringt?", fragte Harry Hermine aufgebracht.

Es war der nächste Morgen. Die Freunde saßen in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück.

„Überleg doch mal. Wenn du jetzt abhaust und auf eigene Faust nach ihnen suchst, spielst du Voldemort doch nur in die Hände. Dann seid ihr hinterher alle drei tot!", erwiderte Hermine, inzwischen schon leicht genervt. Dieses Thema diskutierten sie schon seit einer halben Stunde. Harry schwieg und starrte mit abwesendem Blick auf seinen Teller. Hermine seufzte und sah sich in der Großen Halle um. Die meisten Schüler sahen heute Morgen schon etwas wacher aus. Die Gemüter hatten sich langsam beruhigt. Natürlich machte auch sie sich Sorgen um Sina und Vanessa, aber sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihre vergangenen Schuljahre und Harrys damalige Begegnungen mit Voldemort. Wer sagte ihr, dass er auch diesmal wieder mit heiler Haut davon kommen würde…? Ron hatte bisher schweigend zugehört. Er saß neben Ginny und warf immer wieder finstere Blicke zu Hermine herüber. Hermine tat so, als würde sie es nicht bemerken, auch wenn es ihr immer noch wehtat, dass Ron ihr vorwarf ihn zu hintergehen. Ginny sah schon seit einer Weile erstaunt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fragte kopfschüttelnd:

„Was ist eigentlich mit euch beiden los? Ihr tut schon den ganzen Morgen so, als wärt ihr die größten Feinde!"

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ron hinüber. Dann sagte sie:

„Da musst du deinen Bruder fragen.", stand auf und ging aus der Halle. Ginny sah Ron fragend an. Der murmelte nur abweisend:

„Das geht dich nichts an." Und lief ebenfalls hinaus. Jetzt sah Ginny Harry verständnislos an, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sagte traurig:

„Später…"

„Wieso erzählt mir hier eigentlich niemand etwas? Ich habe auch ein Recht zu erfahren was hier vor sich geht!", fauchte Ginny Harry an, und sprang wütend auf. Als Harry sie nur mit leeren Augen ansah, schnalzte sie missbilligend mit der Zunge, und rannte wie Hermine und Ron aus der Halle. Als sie wütend um die Ecke stürmte, lief sie glatt in jemanden rein.

„'tschuldigung.", murmelte sie. Sie wollte gerade weiterlaufen, als sie plötzlich stutzte und überrascht auf den Jungen starrte, der vor ihr stand. Er kam ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor. Auf ein Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den Jungen immer noch anstarrte. Sie wandte den Blick schnell von ihm ab, entschuldigte sich noch ein Mal und ging schnell davon. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie die erste Stunde schwänzen sollte, als Dumbledores Stimme magisch verstärkt durch die Gänge hallte.

„Ich bitte alle Lehrer zu einer Besprechung in mein Büro! Für die Schüler fällt der Unterricht in den ersten drei Stunden aus."

Ginny seufzte erleichtert und machte sich auf den Weg hinaus zum See. Irgendwie hatte dieser Junge sie verwirrt. Es kam selten vor, dass sie sich so dämlich benahm. Sie war am See angekommen, breitete ihre Jacke aus und setzte sich ins Gras. Dann fielen ihr Ron und Hermine wieder ein. Sie grübelte noch eine Weile darüber nach, was wohl mit den beiden los sein könnte, doch eine Möglichkeit war unlogischer als die andere. Die beiden verstanden sich doch so gut. Ihre Gedanken glitten zu Vanessa und Sina. Wie es den beiden wohl gerade ging? Sie lehnte sich gegen den Baum, der hinter ihr stand und sah hinüber zum Qudditchstadion. Ein einzelner Spieler flog dort in einem irren Tempo seine Runden. Das konnte eigentlich nur Harry sein, dachte sie, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah zu ihrer Überraschung Harry auf sie zu kommen. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, sah sie unsicher an und fragte:

„Hi Ginny, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Sie blinzelte zu ihm hoch.

„Klar, warum nicht…?"

Harry setzte sich neben sie und starrte eine Weile auf den See hinaus. Dann sah er Ginny vorsichtig von der Seite an

„Tut mir leid, wegen vorhin.", sagte er leise.

„Schon OK. Erzählst du mir wenigstens jetzt, was los ist?"

„Ach eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Ron ist nur sauer auf Hermine, weil sie sich noch mit Krum schreibt und Hermine ist stinkig, weil er ihr nicht vertraut. Im Moment wird keiner mit der Situation so wirklich fertig…"

„Harry…"

„Ja?"

„Wirst du sie suchen gehen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Aber was ich weiß, ist, dass ich es nicht aushalte, im Schloss zu bleiben und tatenlos zuzusehen." Darauf folgte ein langes Schweigen.

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?", fragte Ginny schließlich.

„Ich glaube Ron ist im Schlafsaal und Hermine in der Bibliothek.", sagte Harry. Ginny lächelte. Aber dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Meinst du sie vertragen sich wieder?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich werde nachher mal mit Ron sprechen…" Wieder folgte ein langes Schweigen.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Harry Ginny, die schon eine Weile in die Ferne gestarrt hatte. Ginny sah hoch, und schaute verlegen, als ob Harry sie gerade bei etwas schlimmen ertappt hätte.

„Ach, an nichts."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Naja, an Sina und Vanessa. Und an Ron und Hermine."

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts, sondern erhob sich und sagte:

„Ich werde jetzt mal Ron suchen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu überreden, Hermine nicht so voreilig zu verurteilen."

„Tu das"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wer dieses Mädchen wohl war, das da eben quasi in ihn hineingelaufen war? Er ließ seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen, während er mit seinem Nimbus 2001 immer höher flog. Da sah er sie plötzlich wieder. Sie saß unter einem Baum am See. Ihr rotes Haar glitzerte in der Sonne. Sie hatte ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit Ginny, der kleinen Schwester von Ron Weasley, die immer wie ein Schatten hinter Harry Potter hergelaufen war. Ob sie ihn wohl immer noch so anhimmelte? Er freute sich schon auf das Treffen mit Harry. Er hatte ihn lange nicht gesehen.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Er ließ sich etwas sinken und überlegte, was er bis zum Abendessen machen sollte. Er hatte keine Lust sich jetzt beim Mittagessen schon den vielen neugierigen Blicken und Fragen auszusetzen. Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, aber heute Morgen waren alle Zeitungen voll mit dem Überfall gewesen. Er sah wieder zum See hinüber. Das Mädchen war verschwunden. Vermutlich war sie zurück ins Schloss gegangen.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine saß in der Bibliothek über ein Buch gebeugt, als Ginny hereinkam. Es tat ihr Leid, dass sie Ginny einfach so sitzen lassen hatte, aber sie wollte nicht vor Ron darüber sprechen. Ginny war hinter einer Regalreihe verschwunden. Hermine sah auf die Uhr. In einer Stunde gab es Mittagessen. Da kam Ginny wieder hervor und setzte sich neben Hermine. Sie begann in einem dicken Wälzer über Verwandlungen zu lesen.

„Hat Ron dir erzählt, was los ist?", fragte Hermine.

„Glaubst du das ernsthaft?", fragte Ginny zurück.

„Nein.", gab Hermine zu.

„Aber ich habe Harry vorhin am See getroffen.", sagte sie. „Er hat es mir erzählt. Meinst du nicht, dass du Ron noch mal ganz ruhig alles erklären solltest? Ich glaube, es tut ihm inzwischen Leid, dass er dir so wenig vertraut hat." Sie wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte, aber sie setzte darauf, dass Harry mit Ron reden wollte. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mal gucken. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass er schlecht drauf war, aber dann könnte er doch kommen und sich entschuldigen." Fragend sah sie Ginny an.

„Aber vielleicht fällt das Ron genauso schwer wie dir.", vermutete Ginny zaghaft.

„Aber ICH habe doch nichts falsch gemacht! Warum sollte ICH mich dann entschuldigen? Wofür den überhaupt? Dafür, dass sich mein Leben nicht nur um Ron dreht? Dafür, dass ich auch andere Leute habe, mit denen ich Zeit verbringen kann? Dafür, dass er mir kein bisschen vertraut, und total eifersüchtig ist? Nein, das sehe ich nicht ein! Entweder er entschuldigt sich bei mir, oder es tut mir Leid. Denn ich kann nicht mit einem Jungen zusammen sein, der jeden meiner Schritte kennen will, und der mich mit keinem anderen Menschen reden lässt, nur weil er eifersüchtig ist!", Hermine versuchte trotz ihrer Wut leise zu bleiben. Ginny sah sie bestürzt an.

„Es tut mir Leid. Natürlich hast du nichts getan, aber meinst du wirklich, du könntest ihm nicht noch eine Chance geben? Ich meine, es ist euer erster Streit, und du kannst doch nicht beim ersten Auftreten eines Problems Schluss machen. Ich denke, du solltest ihm dann wenigstens etwas Zeit lassen, sich klar zu werden, dass er völlig grundlos eifersüchtig ist.", versuchte Ginny Hermine wieder zu beruhigen. Hermine sah geknickt aus.

„Natürlich. Ich bin nur im Moment total gereizt. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so aufbrausend war." Hermine versuchte zu lächeln.

„Schon OK. Ich denke wir sollten jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen.", sagte Ginny, und stand auf. Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Danke.", sagte sie leise zu Ginny, und zusammen gingen sie zum Mittagessen

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt schön!_


	10. Versöhnung?

_Hallihallo! Sry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber wir schreiben diese FF zu zweit und es ist halt immer etw. schwierig einen Termin zu finden... Ist ja auch egal jetzt, vielen, vielen Dank für eure reviews! (SISI: Wir sehn uns ja leider morgen wieder, nicht dass ich was dagegen hätte, dich zu sehen, aber Schule bräuchte ich jetzt nicht...) Also Vorhang auf!_

**10.Versöhnung?**

Draco war nach dem Frühstück zum Astronomieturm gegangen, hatte sich oben in die Sonne gesetzt. Er hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass zwischen Ron und Hermine etwas nicht stimmte, aber es interessierte ihn im Moment nicht sonderlich. Die beiden würden sich bestimmt bald wieder vertragen. Auf dem Qudditchstadion sah er einen Besen hochsteigen. Das war sicher Harry, der sich ablenken wollte. Aber nein, war das nicht Harry, der dort aus dem Schlosstor kam und zum See ging? Draco kiff die Augen zusammen. Das musste Harry sein! Aber so gut, wie dieser Mensch, dort auf dem Besen, konnte keiner außer Harry in Hogwarts fliegen. Nicht einmal, er, Draco konnte mit ihm mithalten. Er sah wieder hinunter zum See. Harry hatte sich neben ein Mädchen gesetzt. Den roten Haaren nach, handelte es sich um Ginny. Aber wer war dieser Flieger dort in der Luft? Draco beschloss in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, seinen Besen zu holen und auch ein bisschen zu fliegen. Und so ganz durch Zufall konnte er dann vielleicht erfahren, wer dort immer höher flog. Er sprang auf, ging die Wendeltreppe hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Er ignorierte die hämischen Zurufe der anderen Slytherins, holte seinen Besen und lief in die Eingangshalle, vorbei an der Großen Halle, wo die anderen beim Mittagessen saßen. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Als er zum Quidditchfeld kam, war der geheimnisvolle Fremde (?) bereits verschwunden. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass dieser sich gerade auf den Weg zu einer kleinen, von Bäumen umgebenen Stelle am See gemacht hatte. Also seufzte Draco, und bestieg seinen Besen, um trotzdem ein wenig umherzufliegen. Er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit bevor sein Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe begann.

Harry stieg die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Er machte sich darauf gefasst, dass Ron nicht mit ihm reden wollen würde. Vorsichtig betrat er den Schlafsaal, um Ron auf seinem Bett sitzend zu finden. Harry trat vorsichtig an ihn heran und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ron…", fing er an, doch er wurde von seinem besten Freund unterbrochen.

„Nein, Harry. Sag nichts. Ich weiß, dass ich Hermine mehr vertrauen sollte. Aber sie ist so hübsch und so klug, und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht gut genug für sie bin. Ich meine, schau mich doch an. Ich habe 6 Geschwister. Meine Familie hat herzlich wenig Geld. Und ich bin auch nicht unbedingt eine Leuchte in der Schule, wie du weißt. Und nun vergleich mich mit Krum. Er ist erfolgreich, hat bestimmt über 5000 Galleonen in seinem Verlies bei Gringotts und jeder auf der Welt kennt ihn. Ich kann schon verstehen, wenn Hermine mich mit ihm hintergeht…"

„Ron, jetzt hör aber auf! Das ist der größte Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe! Was meinst du, warum Hermine mit dir zusammen sein wollte? Weil sie dich genau so mag, wie du bist. Also hör auf dich selbst schlecht zumachen und überleg lieber, ob du Hermine wirklich so wenig vertraust. Ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass du ihr vielleicht Unrecht tust mit der Beschuldigung, sie sei mit Krum zusammen? Wieso glaubst du ihr nicht, dass sie mit ihm nur befreundet ist, genau wie mit mir?"

Ron schwieg. Dann fragte er hoffnungsvoll:

„Meinst du wirklich, sie will nichts von ihm?"  
"Warum sollte sie dir das sonst erzählen? Vertrau ihr doch einfach mal ein bisschen mehr."

Ron starrte auf den Boden. Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf und fragte Harry:

„Wo ist Hermine?"

„Entweder beim Mittagessen oder noch in der Bibliothek."

„Dann geh schon mal vor zum Mittagessen. Ich gucke, ob sie noch in der Bibliothek ist."

Harry nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und ging dann aus dem Schlafsaal in Richtung große Halle. Ron atmete einmal tief durch und ging in Richtung Bibliothek davon. Als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er Hermine und Ginny aus der Bibliothek kommen. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und wäre weggerannt. Aber er fasste sich ein Herz und ging gerade auf sie zu. Ginny sah ihm kurz ins Gesicht, sagte zu Hermine gewandt:

„Wir sehen uns gleich beim Mittagessen." Und lief schell um die Ecke. Ron sah Hermine verlegen an. Dann räusperte er sich kurz sah auf einen Punkt links von Hermines Schuhen und sagte leise:

„Hermine es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dir mehr vertrauen sollen. Ich könnte es verstehen, wenn du mir nicht verzeihen kannst, aber ich war einfach nicht sehr gut drauf gestern Abend…" Er starrte weiterhin auf den Boden. Plötzlich spürte er Hermines Hände in seinen. Er blickte auf und sah Hermines Gesicht direkt vor ihm. Sie lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen. Dann fiel sie ihm plötzlich um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ach Ron! Es tut mir doch auch leid. Aber ich mache mir so viele Sorgen um die beiden…. Und um Harry.", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Meinst du er wird sie suchen?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer ihn davon abhalten kann, wenn die beiden nicht in der nächsten Woche gefunden werden. Aber ich werde ihn sicher nicht allein gehen lassen.", antwortete Ron.

Harry und Ginny saßen bereits seit einer viertel Stunde am Gryffindortisch und blickten immer wieder nervös zu Tür. Endlich seufzte Ginny erleichtert auf. Harry blickte von seinem Teller hoch und sah Ron und Hermine Hand in Hand auf sie zukommen. Er zwinkerte Ron zu, während die beiden sich ihnen gegenüber an den Tisch setzten.

Auch wenn Harry sich natürlich freute, dass Ron und Hermine sich wieder vertragen hatten, kehrten seine Gedanken jetzt, wo es keine Ablenkung mehr gab, wieder zu Vanessa und Sina zurück. Auch den anderen schien das so zu gehen, denn allmählich wurde es still am Tisch. Auch auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung verlor niemand ein Wort. Verwandlung wurde eine einzige Katastrophe. Denn es war schwierig eine Maus in einen Blumentopf zu verwandeln, wenn man mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders war.

Nach der Stunde:

„Hermine glaub mir doch, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wieso aus der Maus ein Fernrohr geworden ist! Außerdem hatte dein Blumentopf auch noch an manchen Stellen den Pelz der Maus.", erklärte Ron verzweifelt.

„Immerhin war es bei mir überhaupt ein Blumentopf!", erwiderte Hermine schnippisch. Harry hielt sich aus der Unterhaltung vollständig heraus. Erstens hielt er es nicht für klug sich einzumischen, da er seine Maus ein einen Teebecher verwandelt hatte, zweitens hatte er keine Lust auf eine Streiterei und drittens war er am Überlegen, wo sich Sina und Vanessa wohl zur Zeit aufhielten und wie lange Hedwig brauchen würde um sie zu finden.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen ähnlich chaotisch, doch endlich klingelte es zum letzten Mal und sie konnten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und versuchen ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Draco hatten sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Der saß inzwischen wieder auf dem Astronomieturm und versuchte auch seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Aber seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder von dem Aufsatz über seltene Tierarten im Regenwald ab und wanderten zu Vanessa und Sina. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er überlegte, ob er gleich zum Abendessen gehen sollte, aber inzwischen machte sich ein bohrender Hunger in ihm breit, der ihm jede weitere Überlegung ersparte. Also ließ er Aufsatz Aufsatz sein und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Als Draco in die Große Halle kam, saßen Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine schon am Gryffindortisch. Er versuchte sich möglichst unbemerkt an den Slytherintisch zu setzen.

„Man, wie lange dauert das denn noch?", stöhnte Ron und rieb sich seinen knurrenden Magen. Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Du hast doch beim Mittagessen mehr als doppelt so viel wie alle anderen gegessen! Du kannst doch unmöglich schon wieder Hunger haben!"

„Das ist doch schon mehr als 5 Stunden her!", versuchte Ron sich zu rechtfertigen. „Und außerdem der ganze Stress! Da bekommen ich doppelt Hunger."

Harry guckte zweifelnd zu Ron hinüber. Ihm selbst fehlte es immer noch ein bisschen an Appetit. Doch plötzlich verstummten alle Gespräche, da Dumbledore aufstand und begann zu reden:

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Bevor wir mit dem Abendessen beginnen möchte ich euch noch den neuen Lehrer für den Flugunterricht vorstellen, der sich freundlicher Weise bereit erklärt hat die Stelle der in Pension gegangenen Madam Hooch zu besetzen. Ich weiß, dass es etwas ungewöhnlich ist, dass neue Lehrer mitten im Schuljahr auftauchen, aber ich denke ihr werdet ihn trotzdem herzlich Willkommen heißen. Darf ich vorstellen: Oliver Wood!"

_Und jetzt bitte auf diesen lila/blauen Button klicken und was schreiben!_


End file.
